


Opera

by Uozumi



Series: Tumblr fic prompts from various fandoms [6]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “Malc/Julius + opera”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opera

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom** _The Thick of It_  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Julius Nicholson, Malcolm Tucker; Malcolm/Julius  
>  **Genre** Slash/Slice of Life  
>  **Rating** PG (R for language)   
> **Word Count** 529  
>  **Disclaimer** The Thick of It c. Iannucci, BBC  
>  **Summary** prompt: “Malc/Julius + opera”  
>  **Warning(s)** potential spoilers for all series and specials of _The Thick of It_  
>  **Notes** I asked Tumblr for fic prompts. Figured I might as well post them to AO3. I admit I’m weak with Julius because every time I looked at him I started thinking about Skinner from _X-Files_ , but I tried to do my best.

**_Opera_ **

Of course the opera would be _Don Giovanni_. They were packed into a box like sardines along with an ambassador and her husband. Tom was there with his wife. Everyone brought someone. Except Malcolm did not bring anyone and Julius did not bring anyone and they were ostracized to a corner of the box like school boys who forgot their ties.

There were subtitles. Most had on glasses to see the words from the box height. Malcolm was not wearing his glasses. He sat with his legs crossed, hand over his chin, eyebrows drawn together in great concentration. Julius’ mind wandered. He could read the subtitles, but he honestly could care less about a don serenading some maid. 

The opera ended with the moral that sinners die as they lived. Malcolm shivered involuntarily and hid it by standing with the rest of them in the box. He felt like a wind up toy monkey. There were platitudes and thank yous. The ambassador shook everyone’s hands and then she and her husband left. The rest of them slowly headed out with the rest of the crowd. Malcolm and Julius walked together by chance down the staircases towards the lobby. Tom was long gone with his security. 

"I never pictured you as the type to like…that," Julius said with a gesture towards where they came from. 

"I don’t," Malcolm said. He smoothed down his tuxedo. "I just needed to stay awake through that sham." He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Julius. "Don’t tell me you liked that pile of bollocks." 

"I didn’t," Julius said. He paused and studied Malcolm. He knew Malcolm was lying, but he was not sure how Malcolm was lying. 

Malcolm eyed Julius right back. “Don’t you fucking start.” 

"Then you should tell the truth," Julius said. 

They stepped out into the night air. Both of them lived near the office. Malcolm hailed a cab. Julius was completely prepared for Malcolm to shut the cab door in his face, but Malcolm instead kept it open so Julius could get in the back. They told the cab driver separate addresses. 

After a while, Malcolm said, mumbling so the cab driver would not overhear, “I had a granny and I had a nonna.” Malcolm ran his tongue along the edge of his teeth in thought. “Nonna spoke Italian.” It was the most he ever shared with Julius. It was possibly the most Julius had ever known Malcolm to share with anyone beyond mentioning his niece from time to time to make grown men feel like insignificant insects. 

"So you speak Italian?" Julius asked, keeping his voice just as private between them. 

"I understand it," Malcolm said. "Doesn’t mean I can fucking speak it." 

The cab arrived at Malcolm’s home. Malcolm looked at Julius and held his gaze. His eyes moved from the throat of Julius’ starched shirt to his hands. Then Malcolm said to himself more than anyone else, “Next time, if you earn it.” 

"Earn what?" Julius asked. 

Malcolm did not elaborate. He had already shared more than he cared to share for now. He got out of the cab and paid his fee.

**The End**


End file.
